


Kiss Sealed with Sedir

by Addictive_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cursed Loki, Freeform, Loki is mute, M/M, Not Related, Political Intrigue, Smut, Thor is a big bear but a softie, Thor is a viking, Thor/Loki freeform, Viking, Viking AU, Witchcraft, published with permission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictive_Writer/pseuds/Addictive_Writer
Summary: The Viking warrior Thor has claimed a new land in the name of his father, Odin. He hears about this witch in the woods who has sought out harm to the village. Thor encounters him and is instantly smitten with him.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This concept belongs to the lovely Teckmonky from tumblr. I thought this prompt was full of potential and went with it. Not sure how long this will last but, I promise I will follow teckmonky's dream of the Viking AU. Hope you enjoy!

The gods were with them on this voyage. The voyage itself took a shorter time than it was predicted with high winds curried to their favor and the waves were smooth for their longship to cut through them with ease. Thor grinned as the salt water splashed against his face. This was to be his first independent voyage with his crew. After so many years of following his father, the great Odin permitted him to conquer this piece of land for Asgard.

Thor walked along the longship, his hand grazing the ropes to stable himself. He was going to make this voyage the pinnacle of his future endeavors. 

“How long till we make it to shore?” he asked his first mate, Fandral. 

“A few minutes or so, my lord,” Fandral the Dashing guessed, his hand on the rotor of the ship. 

Thor looked over, he could see the bits of land already coming towards them. Their reports had stated that this village was the perfect location to claim as their own; there was no overseeing elder (to their knowledge), the land was fertile, and the area was a good stopping point towards their ultimate goal; to conquer the mighty kingdom of Jötunheimr.

“Make sure she gets to land, safely, Fandral.” Thor clapped his back before returning to his position on the front of the ship. 

Thor could see some of the citizens of the village along the shoreline, drawing in fishes for their food. As if like clockwork, one man looked up and saw the crimson sails of Thor’s longship. It didn’t take long for the others to notice as well. Like rats fleeing the sinking of a ship, the village people dropped their belongings and ran off towards the village. 

Thor dropped out of the longship as soon as it made it to shore, his hammer, Mjölnir already in hand. His feet crunched on the pebbles along the edge of the shoreline, his boots already sprayed with the water of the river behind him.

“Remember, try to gather everyone up in the village,” Thor ordered. “We will need these people to tend to the land. So, try not to kill them.”

His men roar in response, their weapons already drawn. With a shout, Thor and his men charged into the village. 

\--

It didn’t take long to gather everyone up in the town center. There were barely any men of fighting capabilities, at least the ones that lasted. There were a few fights but, only two of the villagers perished. Thor didn’t care for how rocky this relationship was already starting. If needed to keep this land, he needed to make sure that there was some sort of respect and mutual understanding between his clan and the village. Killing their members was not the way to start that. 

“I am Thor of the Asgard clan,” his voice thundered over the crowd. “I’m the son of the War Chief Odin of clan Asgard. I claim this land in my father’s name. Those that dare to oppose this will face the consequences, much like your brethren faced.” He gestured towards the still warm bodies of the two men who attacked them. 

The only solace he could give them was that their deaths were swift. Fandral took out one while Hogun took over the other with a quick slash of their blades. The only one to sustain damage was Fandral, and it was from a rock thrown at him from a child. Thor bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when he saw that. A great warrior, taken down by a mere child. Fandral stood at his side, letting the blood from his head wound drip down his cheek. 

“Is there anyone among you that is the elder? The leader of the village?” he asked, turning back to the village.

There were only a handful of people within the village, most of them were women and children and a few elderlies. If he meant to keep this village, Thor would need to reinstate some of his own fighters within the bunch. For the village protection and to keep things in order. The women clenched to their children as the elderly looked about them. 

“Aye,” a woman stepped forward. She was a tall woman, with long grey hair coiled about in a braid along her back. She stood up from the ground, her old frame did little to hide the pride in her bones. “I might not be the leader, but I was the wife of him before he passed last spring.”

“What is your name?” 

“I’m Jord, my lord,” she stated. “All we want is to live in peace, which you disturbed so easily. Are you here to raze our fields? Kill our children? End our existence?”

Her bold questioning made even Thor pull back at how her tone was. She was prepared for everything. However, her questioning made her villagers shuddered and muttered in fear. “No.” he firmly said. “I’m here to establish this land as part of Clan Asgard. All I ask is your fealty and your allegiance. I mean to use this land a stopping ground between my clan and further lands.”

“You say that you will keep us in peace if we only swear to you?” Jord asked.

Thor stepped forward among his men. He kneeled low in front of the elder. He extended the handle of Mjölnir towards her. “I promise you protection to your land for generations to come. I swear on my gods that I will not let any one come here to harm you and steal you away. This I swear. If me and my men go against these words, you have permission to end my life.”

It was this time that Fandral and his men muttered in surprise. Thor was swearing to give up his life for this piece of land. However, Thor knew that this is what his father would have done. If he gave these people a huge advantage, if they took down the heir of Asgard, then they will become well known. However, if they did kill him, then they would face even worst consequences. Thor wondered if that thought crossed their mind.

Jord looked at Thor, his men, and the other villagers in turn. At last, she nodded and grasped the handle of the hammer. “This village will swear allegiance to you, Thor of clan Asgard. As long as you protect this land and its people, we shall serve you and your clan. And if you go against your word, I shall personally end your life. This I swear.”

Thor stood up, his hammer at this side. “Thank you, Jord. I promise to keep my word as long as I live.”

“Let us hope you do.”

\--

The next thing in order was to organize a feast for the conquerors and the villagers. By treating everyone as equals, it was better to finite the agreement. The feast lasted into the evening, comrades coming together to know each other. Thor smiled as Fandral, and the child who struck him earlier seemed to make amends by Fandral showing him how to hold a sword.

This land was quaint, tiny compared to the clan of Asgard. There was a great large hall in the middle of the village, with many houses dotted around the village edge. Most of the landed were taken up by crops and farm animals, who walked among everyone as if it was their own. 

Volstagg was currently entertaining a gathering of men with a story of one of their many feats, a woman on his lap already. A few hours in and Volstagg already had a woman. Some of the village women were looking at Fandral and even Hogun in interest. Thor chuckled to himself, it would do well for him to mingle but Thor had done enough for the day.

It wasn’t like he was tempted, there were many beautiful women in the village but there was no one that interested him enough to give them the night. Perhaps the next village would prove otherwise.

Thor stepped over to Jord, the pseudo-leader of this village. “My lady,” he bowed his head in greeting. 

She nodded in return, “My lord. What shall I do for you that I haven’t done already?”

He laughed, he liked her attitude. She would prove to be an excellent leader for this village, under his direction of course. “How fares you this evening?”  
“I am well, my lord. I see you are alone. Surely by now, you would have two of my kin wrapped around your arms of yours. Is there something the mattered? Shall I get someone for you?” She remarked with a solemn tone. It was the only tiny of smiles that showed him that she was jesting.

“I am well, thank you, Jord,” he sipped on his cup of mead. The local drink was sweeter than he was used to but, it was enjoyable. “May I ask you something?”

“Of course,” she looked at him. “What is it?”

“The village,” he looked around. The great hall had enough room to house everyone and then some. “It is quite small. Is there something I should know about?”

Jord looked lost in thought; her weary eyes looked over the crowd. “A few years ago, this village had over a hundred or so people. We were a thriving village for many generations. We had many warriors and tradesman. Until,” she swallowed a large lump in her throat, tears ghosting in her eyes. “Until the witch came to our town and ruined everything.”

Thor sat up on the bench, his attention drawn. “Witch?”

“Aye,” she nodded. She turned and spat on the ground. “When the witch showed up one day, out of nowhere, he cursed our land and everyone within it. As soon as he came to us, a wild plague sweep over us and killed many of my kin. Many of our people died, crops were corrupted and rotted, and it is all because of him.”

Thor frowned, he had heard of witches who lived on the land. He never encountered one before; he had heard horror stories. They worked against the wishes of the gods, cursed those that wrong them, and cast spells to get their way. He never heard of a male witch before. 

“This witch,” he turns towards her, his large body blocking any nosey listeners. “Did you kill him? It is said that if you killed a witch, their curses are broken.”

Jord’s eyes darted away from him in guilt. “No. We didn’t kill him. We…we exiled him to the woods. We thought it was best if kept him away from the village for our safety. You don’t think he is still cursing us, do you?”

This land was now his, and it was Thor’s duty to protect it from any harm, or it was on his head. He gripped the leather handled of his hammer. “He won’t harm you anymore.”

\--

Thor knew it was wrong to journey into unfamiliar woods at night so, he waited until it was daytime before traveling up the hillside towards where Jord said the witch’s hut was. Taking a horse from the village, he maneuvered through the dense forest towards the witch’s hut. 

He knew he was closed when he saw the smoke coming from ahead. Thor dropped to his feet, moving the horse to a tree to be tied up. He would take the rest of the journey on foot. As he walked, he expected ghouls and goblins to come out of the woodwork to scare him. It was witches’ land, which surely meant charms and hexes to guard them against attack. 

No such thing came upon him. Thor marched on ahead until he found himself in a clearing. There was a tiny little hut in the middle of the clearing, with most of the land crowded with a vegetable garden. There was tiny path that came from the doorway and through the garden, for easy access. There were chickens clucking around the area, peeking at seeds on the ground. Ringed around the edge of the roof were dried herbs hanging from the eaves of the roof. 

Not the kind of home a witch would have, Thor thought, as he made his way to the door. What served as a window, which was a hole in the thatched work, was a piece of yellow cloth to serve as a curtain. Thor wrapped his hand around the handle of Mjinor and slammed his shoulder into the door. 

The door gave way with ease. Thor believed it to be easy to get inside until he saw the silver glint coming at him. He ducked his head out of way, like a knife embedded itself in the doorframe. Startled, Thor looked upon and saw the witch.

His skin was pale as milk, his hair as dark was the night’s sky. He was lithe but tall, his long arm stretched out to the side, another blade in his hand. He glared hard at Thor. His eyes, his eyes were what froze Thor. They were green as fresh dew on a blade of grass, with a reflective gaze to them. Those eyes made Thor’s heart jumped into his throat. Not out of fear but, out of lust. 

Never had he met a man like this before now, beautiful and dangerous. He had the frame of a woman but the solid curves of a man. He posed like a cat in front of him, his long fingers barely touching the blade. Thor swallowed, mission long forgotten. 

The man pulled up straight, his long arm at his side but there were no signs of him pocketing the dagger. His lips curled up into a frown and Thor noticed the little marks on his face. Ringed around his lips were a tiny white marks in a patchwork pattern. 

He dropped his hammer to the ground with a thunk. Raising his hands in surrender, Thor addressed the man. “I’m Thor of Clan Asgard; I’m here….” He couldn’t simply kill this man. No man this beautiful could be a threat. “I’m here to tell you that you belong to me. I mean to say…” Where was his voice? “The village down below has sworn their land to me. I’m here to tell that your land now includes that. You are now under my rule.”

He cocked his head to the side, regarding Thor with interest. Seeing him as no longer a threat, the man pocketed his dagger and nodded his head as if to agree to the rule. He didn’t have much an option but, at least he wasn’t throwing his knife at Thor. 

The son of Asgard put away his hammer to his belt and looked back at the man. “I will see you…uh around. Farewell.”

With that, Thor nearly ran out of the door, his pants tight at the sight of the man. What was going on with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also inspired slightly by MCU_Supersoldiers_Etc's story of the same concept. Just wanted to add that because it inspired me to write one of my own. it is very lovely and you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013177/chapters/32271489. Hope you enjoy this one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is conflicted with feelings. There is a confrontation between him and Jord. Thor grows angry and jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concept belongs to the lovely Teckmonky from tumblr. This is a short chapter but I had to get this scene out. Thank you for all the positive comments and kudos. Next chapter will be more Thorki!

What was he doing? Thor pondered to himself as he made his way down the mountain towards the village on horseback. What was wrong with him? He made a promise to Jord that he would slay the witch and bring peace to his new town. Instead, one look from the witch left him spellbound. That had to be it! There was no other explanation. How else would he abandoned his task and forsook it for one man?

Was he even a man at all? There was no way that Thor, the mighty son of Odin, and next War Chief could ever fall for a man. He had a reputation to maintain. And still, those eyes. Those emerald eyes that were shining from the light, and yet had a sense of sadness to them that even broke his own heart. Thor's throat tightened, remembering those eyes and that face.

Narrow in tone but so full of features. His raven black hair, long and pressed against his smooth white throat, curled at the ends from humidity. High cheekbones that looked like they could cut someone if provoked. Even down to those long fingers, curled around the handle of that blade, filled Thor with such a need it scared him.

What would have happened if Thor had stayed? Would Thor had fallen capture to his spell? Become enslaved by his magic? Thor shook his head, clearing away those thoughts. Thor would never, ever, be weak enough to fall under the spell of a mere witch. Plus, if he were indeed a witch, the man would have attacked him with some spell, something other than falling under his charm.

Thor would never fall prey to that again. 

\--  
It took around five days before Jord confronted him. Thor and some of his warriors were putting up new barracks for them when the senior woman found him. He looked up, seeing her walking towards him. Jord nodded her head to the side, wanting to speak to him in private. Thor nodded in return and followed her behind one of the houses. 

“What is it, Jord?” he asked, patting his forehead of sweat with a cloth. The village was small but needed work all around it. There were some houses left abandoned, from families that either fell prey to sickness or left to find another land. 

“Well? Where is the witch’s head?” She demanded oh him. Her forehead was crinkled in worry. 

“I…” Thor’s throat felt tight. What could he say to her? That he failed in his mission? That he was potentially under the spell of a witch?

Ever since Thor came back, any spare moment had been filled with thoughts of the raven-haired witch. Just the other night, as Thor dug into a feast, he wondered if the man would like it. Did he care for the venison or the fish? His heartbeat heavier, imagining how it would look like with him sitting at Thor’s side, taking pieces of meat from his fingers. How his lips would feel around Thor’s fingers. Those emerald eyes looking up at him with an innocent bashfulness. Thor saw himself taking the man in for an embrace and claim those lips.

His mouth felt dry as he spoke again. “Are you sure he is a witch?” He asked her. He had to know that he wasn’t under a spell, that someone’s else control did not bind his lust. 

Jord was taken aback, “What do you mean?”

Thor sucked in a breath, coming back to his senses and back to be the War Chief his father wanted him to be. Cool, calm, collected. Not thinking of how the feel of alabaster skin felt under his hand.  
“There is something I have to know. After I visited him, I grew curious. So, I have asked around the village,” he stated. “About the man in the forest. It seems he comes down at times to trade with the others. Trading herbs and medicines for supplies as if he was a normal man. Now, if he was a witch if you so claim…. why is he still welcomed to the village?”

Jord looked around, nervous now. “When he came to the village—”

“The plague occurred, right?” He finished for her. He didn’t like having to talk down to her like this but, he needed the truth. “You don’t think that was just a consequence?”

At this, she paused in thought. Thor folded his arms across his chest, looking down at the woman. She never seemed so frail before, with her shoulders bundled together as if to protect herself. She swallowed hard and looked up at him at last.   
“When he came to us, he was weak and frightened. He spoke not a word. This village, before you arrived, feared outsiders and well…” she sighed in defeat. “We chased him out of the village. Just a moon had turned when the sickness came. We assumed that he caused it in vengeance. Everyone he had encountered had fallen sick, when the little children that threw rocks at him when he fled. But…”

“But?”

Her eyes were brimming with tears now. “He must have heard of the plague and came down with some medicine and herbs and even food for those that were too weak to move. He helped us for a time.”

Thor scowled, his anger flared. “And you decided to seek me on him? He helped you!”

“I know, I know but,” Jord began, tears of guilt running down her cheeks. “I can’t deny that the sickness started when he came. He has this…charm to him. Whenever our men see him, they come back, praising the witch, his beauty and the like. It is unnatural.”

Thor choked at this, the dryness returned. There were others that fell under his charm? His beauty? He felt such an ugly, heavy feeling of jealousy at this. “I don’t care.” He said. “If you fear him, then stop sending your men out there.”

“But it is good hunting grounds!” She dared to protest. 

“Then...then I forbid any of your men to enter those grounds. The only men who will hunt in those woods will be me and mind.” Thor confirmed. He looked down at the woman again. “You will never lie to me again, you hear me?”

She nodded, her head ducked down low in shame. Thor sighed, he wished he could have been gentler, but this had to be done. He picked up his hammer and returned to rebuilding his village. He would not let any witch or pseudo-witch, or even one villager undermined his mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes on a hunt, meets an unexpected person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains EXPLICIT nature.

It has been several days since the incident with Jord. She had kept her distance away from Thor, either in penance for her actions or something else. Thor felt the urge to shake her and release whatever secrets she was holding back from him. It felt like she was holding something else from him. He grew with anger at the lack of trust between them. Thor cared little for anyone who didn’t speak the truth to him. 

It didn’t matter in the end. Thor was here to fulfill his mission; to take enough land to make a base of operations for the war between the clan of Asgard and Jotunheim that was on the horizon. The years had been tensed with sparse battles here and there between the two tribes. It all started with the slaying of the royal family, save for the king himself; Laufey. 

Thor would make this village the first of many villages that he would conquer for the sake of Asgard and his father. The first thing he needed to do was to repair the town. After a week of improving the shabby homes, Thor sent of Hogun and Fandral to bring back more supplies and more men. He needed to prepare the village.

“My lord Thor?”

Thor turned around to face the voice. In exchange for Jord, Thor grew close to another woman of the village. A petite woman by the name of Sigyn, the village healer. Sigyn was beautiful with her summer golden hair and her small round face full of smiles and stubbornness. She would make for a worthy person to trust in the matters of the village, Thor thought. With her being the healer of the villager made for a great ally. 

“Yes, Sigyn?” he wiped sweat from his brow. It seemed forever since he started making new additions to the village. He had been working tirelessly for days to fix up what would become the war room. Hopefully, it would be something his father would be proud of. Odin was always a man who stated that if Thor wanted anything done worthwhile, it was up to him to make it so. 

Sigyn smoothed down the non-existence wrinkles on her apron. “We want to serve venison tonight but since someone,” she said pointedly “Forbid our hunters to enter the forest to hunt. We need someone to go out and get us food.”

Thor winced at that. Maybe he should have reconsidered his words and acted like Odin, with wisdom and sound judgment, and not forbid something outright. All to protect one man. One man who still plagued his mind. Thor wondered if the man had noticed the lack of hunters in the area.

“I will go,” he placed his hammer down. Plus, it would give him a chance to clear his head with a good hunt. “I will come back with food.”

“You better,” Sigyn said. “I hope to have some meat on my table before the night is done or else I will do something severe.”  
He knew he should have been worried about one of his people threatening him. But, since it was Sigyn, he only laughed and shook his head. She was such a tiny woman with a tremendous attitude; no wonder Theoric had taken a shine to her. 

“Tell the others where I have gone,” he wiped the sweat from his brow. He picked up his bow, quiver of arrows, and of course Mjolnir in hand. “And expect a grand feast when I return.”

“Safe travels, Lord Thor,” Sigyn spoke. “And be careful out there. Would hate to see anything happen to you.” She said with honesty.

“Aye, and to you as well.”

\--

It was a good day to hunt. Thor inhaled the sharp scent of the forest; it had rained the night before, leaving the air filled with the smell of rainfall and grass. The canopy above him spread out, letting sunrays to trickle down from above. Thor smiled to himself, as he walked along the animal made path in the mountainside. His bow already with an arrow when he spotted it; a lone male deer off to the distance.

Crouching down, Thor moved further along the bushes, silently as possible. He aimed the arrow tip, closing one of his blue eyes for better aim. The deer was none the wiser, as it carefully ate grass from the forest floor. There was no other sign of other deer in the area, leaving this to the perfect opportunity to fire.

Thor breathed in three times as he aimed the arrow towards the chest of the deer. The deer was only a few yards from him. Letting out the last breath, Thor fired! The arrow soared through the air towards the deer. With a dull thud, it struck home. The deer reeled up in surprised in pain and dashes off.

Thor grabbed his quiver and chased after it. His eyes were set on the backside of the deer; he ran like the wind through the forest. He panted hard as his lungs were on fire from the exercise. Thor leaped over a fallen tree and kept going, his feet pounding into the dirt. The deer turned and ran down the sharp incline of a hill.

Thor halted to a stop as he watched the deer stumble and roll down the hill. He grinned before sliding along the dirt of the hill. The deer thrashed on the ground, trying to level itself but it was too late. Thor grabbed onto a tree and aimed his bow again. He wouldn’t be able to miss from this distance. 

With a quick flex of his fingers, the arrow pierced the neck of the young deer. The deer gave out one last whimper before it fell right to the forest floor. Thor carefully stepped along the hill towards the fallen animal. He kneeled close to the animal, the deer was breathing still. Its chest compressed with air, inhaling what air it could. 

“Shh, it’s alright,” Thor stroked the coarse fur of the deer. His deft fingers found his dagger on his belt. He placed the sharpen blade against the neck. “Thank you for your gift of life.”

The deer whimpered once more before Thor sliced its throat. The deer thrashed in death throws as its life drained from the neck. Thor watched as the blood pooled around the body, staining the fur a rusted color. When the blood slow down, and the chest stopped, Thor pocketed his knife. With a grunt, he lifted the deer over his shoulders. 

Thor couldn’t take the deer uphill, not with its weight. Thor was strong but not that strong to fight against gravity. He had to find another path back to the village. 

Thor walked for a long time; his feet throbbed while his shoulder strained against the weight of the deer. He tossed the deer to the ground, giving himself some relief and breathing room. Thor sat against a rock, stretching out his arms and legs the best Thor could. From the stillness of the forest, he could hear every sound. The birds chirping, the rustling of leaves, to the sound of water.

Thor was parched, so the prospect of drinking water drew him to his feet. His deer would be safe for now; if he did encounter some predator, then he would only add their meat to the feast. The sound was coming from an area up north from where he was. Thor adjusted his quiver and moved towards it.

As he neared the source, the louder it became. The tree line was thinner around the area; Thor approached carefully as he walked into the clearing in the middle of the forest. The source of the sound was a waterfall, cascading down from the mountainside. Thor was met with a spray of water as he neared the shore. 

The waterfall was beautiful with its shimmer from the sunlight, cascading a rainbow from its water. The water pooled into a large pool of water down below. There had to be an underground tunnel that led the water away before it could overflow and flood the entire area.

Thor knelt, and that is when he spotted movement from the surface. The Viking drew up to his feet, his hand already placing an arrow to the bow. The cover broke in due time and a head popped up. The head was full of raven black hair and pale as snow skin.

The body emerged, leaving the backside bare, the water did little to cover up the buttocks. Thor’s throat closed and before the person could move, he dashed off to the tree line. He pressed himself to the tree, he prayed to the gods that the thing could cover his broad shoulders. There was a hint that he was spotted.

Curious, he looked over the side of the tree towards the person. It was a man, given the body shape. As the man turned, Thor realized it was the man from the cabin! The unnamed man ran his fingers through his wet hair, pulling it back to reveal a long neck. Thor’s throat closed again, as he was transfixed, watching this man move.

The water didn’t do well, hiding the manhood between his legs. It hung flaccid in the water, as black curls nestled around it. Thor felt his pants stirring, watching as this creature moved through the water like it was second nature. The man swam towards the shore, sitting on the shoreline. His left leg was bent upwards, exposing further of his body. It was like chiseled from stone, smooth as silk Thor thought. 

Wetting his lips, Thor watched further on. Never had he seen a man so beautiful, so elegant yet so innocent, unaware of the eyes that were piercing his form. The man stretched out his lithe body, laying on the ground, like a cat in the sunshine. 

With a shaky hand, the man moved his hand down his chest towards his belly. Thor nearly gasped as he saw the man wrap his long fingers around his cock. With slow, tantalizing strokes, the man’s manhood grew hard and stiff. His hand kept going, slowly, as if he was putting on a show for Thor himself. 

The man’s hips angled upwards as he thrust up into his hand, going as slow as possible. Thor’s pants grew tighter with lust and want. Not wanting to look away from this beautiful sight, Thor untied his pants and pulled his equally harden cock from the depths of his pants. He followed the rhythm of the man, who was biting his lip in pleasure.

Thor held in his panting, biting his lip down hard to keep silent as he followed the man. The vixen of a man drew in sharp breaths, loud in the still air, his hand moving faster than ever. His thumb encircled his tip, squeezing it once to draw out the precome that formed. Thor could barely keep up with him; the man was moving faster than he could handle.

Just like that, Thor followed the man in pleasure and completion. Thor bit back a groan, biting his other hand as come spilled into his hand. His partner bowed up from the ground, come splashing on his white skin. 

“Fuck…” Thor hissed between his teeth. His hand sticky with come. 

Thor looked up from his spot, hoping to see the satisfied grin that he too shared. Instead of a smiling man, he saw something gleaming from his eyes. The man curled into a ball, his front facing Thor, as cried silent tears. The man hiccupped as more tears ran down his angled face. Thor tucked himself back into his pants, tying it back in quick fashion.

What was he to do? Should he go and comfort him? That would only lead to more questions and the fact that Thor spied him and masturbated to him. Shaking his head, he moved away from the tree. As much as it pained him to, he had no place to stay. 

Thor picked up his weapon, leaving the poor man to his crying. 

\--

Thor couldn’t get the image from his mind. The sight of the man from cabin, the supposed witch, crying alone. It pained his heart so greatly that he was forced to do something. He geared up his horse and made journey into the woods.

Unlike last time, the forest was alive with life. Birds chirped into the air, as squirrels ran past the hooves of his horse. As soon as he was finished with his business, Thor swore he would go hunting again. 

With a horse, he made quick work towards the lone cabin in the woods. The cabin was just as he had left it, with chickens running along the ground, and eaves full of herbs and plants hanging from the roof. Thor slide off his horse, tying it to a tree outside of the house. 

Thor drew in a breath, his body shaking from nerves. It was a shock to him, to be so nervous about this. He had been through dozens of battles and not once did his body quake like this. Thor squared his shoulders and marched to the door. 

His fist hit heavy on the door to the cabin. He pounded it a few times and stilled. There was no answer. Perhaps the man out of the cabin for now. No matter, Thor came here to fulfil a mission and he wouldn’t leave until it was completed. 

He raised his hand again to knock when he noticed movement from the window. The fabric was pulled back, enough to let the person inside to look through but not enough for Thor to glance inside. The fabric was dropped, and footsteps came to the door. 

There was a heavy bolt being pushed back before the door opened again. Thor’s heart stilled as he looked at the beautiful man from the waterfall. Instead of the transfixing face twisted in pleasure, an annoyed look was on his face.

Thor expected the man to talk but instead, he gestured his hand as if to say ‘well?’.

“I’m Thor, son of Odin,” he spoke. “I was wondering if we could speak.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor and Loki "talk" for the first time. (This was an enjoyable one to write)

“I was wondering if we could speak.”

There were a million things that Thor wanted to talk about, which left his head abuzz with questions. Who was he? What was he doing in the forest? More important; what was his name?  
The man stared at him, unblinking. Thor shifted in his spot, not sure what to do. 

“I’m Thor Odinson…. I uh…” Thor stammered. “I brought gifts.”

At that, the man backed away from the door and walked further inside. Thor took that as his way to invite him inside. Thor ducked his head down and walked in. Inside was humble not say the least. He didn’t get a chance to look at the hut when the last time he was here.

In the middle of the hut was a large table, with a clutter of herbs, a mortar and pestle with a chopping board with a fresh sprig of lavender next to the sharp knife. No doubt the same knife that was thrown at Thor last time he was here.   
Off to the left side was a makeshift kitchen with a firepit in the middle of the floor with a pot overtop. Fresh stew perfumed the hut. It smelled of beef and vegetables. On the other side was a simple bed and dresser, the sheets ruffled from sleep, a dark gray blanket tossed down on the floor.

The man gestured towards one of two chairs in the whole hut. Taking advice from his host, Thor sat down; the seat freaked in protest. The raven-haired man pulled the other chair on the other side of the table. With his hands folded, he stared at Thor.  
From this distance, Thor could see his features more clearly. There were little stark white marks around his lips, as if there were tiny wounds healed over. Knife sharp cheekbones affixed his face, which was a tad too gaunt for his taste. It was like he hadn't had a decent meal in months. Thor felt a burning urge to correct that, to give him everything he desired.

“I brought you a gift.” Thor broke the silence.

Reaching into his leather bag on his belt, he pulled out a glass jar full of honey. The honeycomb was freshly harvested. Thor was told that it was sweet. Thor got it from the baker down in the village. He placed the jar on the table and slid it over to the man.  
The man picked up the jar and looked at in wonder. He blinked, his thumb caressing the jar like a prized possession. A tiny smile teased the corner of his mouth before brilliant emerald eyes stared up at him. The man nodded in gratitude and placed the jar back on the table. 

Thor cleared his throat, “You name is Thor. I was wondering what your name was.”

The man paused, his mouth agape with questions. His mouth moved in silence as if trying to find words. He shook his head and gestured to his lips. Placing one finger against his lips before shaking his head again.  
Thor only had to guess, “You can’t talk?”

He nodded. 

“Is there a way to know your name?” Thor pleaded.

The mute man stood up and gave up two fingers, “Two syllables?” The man nodded. He lowered his hand to the floor, repeatedly. “Down? Downey? Ground?” the man shook his head and repeated the action. “Floor? Low?”  
The man nodded happily, a smile bright on his lips. Thor smiled back in turn. The man pointed to the door in earnest, towards the knob. “Knob? Door knob? Lowknob?”

He let out a silent sigh, his shoulders sinking as he jabbed at the door with his finger. Fed up, the man walked towards the door and pointed to the keyhole. With his finger, he imitated a key sliding into the knob and turning. “Lowlock? Lowsecure? Low-key?”

The man beamed even more, nodding his head in earnest. “Loki,” Thor tested his name on his lips. It sounded pleasant, simple, and genuine. “It is nice to meet you, Loki.”  
The man named Loki sat back down across from him. “So, you cannot talk? At all?”

Loki shook his head. 

Thor’s heart ached for him. It had to be hard to live without a voice. Thor struggled to find a solution to all of this. "Loki, do you happen to know how to read and write?"  
Loki bobbed his head. “I will get you something to write with when I returned.”

Loki looked taken aback, his mouth slightly opened in shock. “That is if you want me to return?”

He took a minute before nodding his head in earnest. Thor smiled, it would be good to see Loki again. Despite the lack of proper communication, he enjoyed the other man’s company. It was a breath of fresh air, compared to his comrades who would sometimes even grunt in reply. The absence of sound coming from him made him charming and innocent. Thor felt another need to protect him any ills.

“Do you go to the village?” Thor asked. Loki nodded and pointed to a basket of herbs near the door. “To sell your wares? To trade?” Loki nodded.

If Jord said was right, that the village saw him as a witch, why would they trade with him? Thor found that interesting; it would require further investigation. He needed to get to the bottom of this mystery; he would hate something to happen to Loki.  
Thor the urge to ask him what he thought about the rumors surrounding him but, though better than that. He had only known him for a small time; it would be improper for him to ask him such a question.

“Do you ever get lonely here by yourself?” Thor asked him.

Loki hesitated before nodding his head. What was this man having so much power over Thor’s heart? Once again, his heart pang for him. Thor reached over and took his hand, which made Loki inhale sharply. “I’m always here for you, if you need it.”  
Loki stared at his hand in puzzlement, much like the look he had when he held the jar of honey. Much like it, Thor swore he saw tears glistening in his eyes. Worried, Thor went to move his hand, in fear that he had stepped over a line. Before that could come about, Loki turned and surprised him. Loki’s grip was an iron grasp onto the hand; afraid to let go. 

Thor swore to all the gods that he would be Loki’s protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank teckmonky for being a supportive person as I write :)


	5. Chapter 5

It had been several days since Thor visited Loki in his hut. Since then, Thor had felt a hollow feeling in his chest, tighten by thoughts of seeing Loki again. He longed to see Loki once more, a promise to do so hung heavy over his head. However, fate had other plans. When he returned, he was burden with tasks. As the new chief of the village, Thor had to preside over talks and arguments, settling scores while maintaining peace. It was exhausting, being forced to pick different sides. It was a bunch of farmers arguing over land and the woman folk fingering another over a disagreement with another woman of the village. It was thanks to Sigyn, the village healer, that he still had his wits.

 

“Are you alright, sire?” Sigyn said, coming around his throne to place a gentle hand on his arm.

 

He reached over and grasped it. Thor’s hand dwarfed hers. With a gentle squeeze for thanks in her care, he let go of her. “I have told you to call me Thor, Sigyn.” He insisted

 

“Oh, but that would leave to rumors of our familiarity.” A playful smile was on her face.

 

Thor chuckled. “And risk the wrath of Theoric? By the heavens no. I’m touched, but I’m spoken for all the same.”

 

Sigyn arched an eyebrow. “You are betrothed?”

 

Thor winced for some reason, as he realizes he let the truth slip out. Sitting up on his wooden throne, crafted by an aged, thick wood. It was a present from the village. “Yes,” he coughed to clear his throat. Hours of talking had left him hoarse. “I’m betrothed to a woman of my own village. A girl by the name of Sif.”

 

Sigyn sat down on the tiered platform that lead to his station. “Tell me about her.” She insisted.

 

His stomach felt queasy at the thought of Sif as if talking about her would forsake her honor. Or his. He shook his head, “How are you and Theoric?”

 

At the name, the color rose in her cheeks. There had been rumors flying that Theoric was already looking into forging a betrothal armband for Sigyn. Thor felt a swirl of unwanted jealousy at the thought of them being happy together. How he longed for that.

 

“We are doing just fine,” she replied. “I’m lucky to have him.”

 

Thor smiled, it was good that one of his best men had found love. It showed a promising future for the village. “I’m glad you are well, Sigyn. Your happiness is breathtakingly sweet.”

 

Sigyn’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red. In protest of his words, she whacked him on the knee with her hand.  “Hush you or I will make those rumors fly.”

 

Thor chuckled at the threat, Sigyn following suit in her laughter. Her laugh made the dimples on her cheeks grow. No wonder Theoric was so taken by her. Thor wished he had that sort of love. At the thought, Loki came to mind. The man had been on his mind for a few days now.

 

“Sigyn, may I ask you something?”

 

“Of course, what is it, my lo-Thor?” Sigyn inched closer to him, curious.

 

“I visited the man in the woods," he started. "I was wondering if you know anything about him."

 

"I know Loki, yes. I have grown to know him over the years since he came to our village. He is a sweet, gentle soul. He comes by every so often to trade me healing herbs and bindings he makes. He is," a fresh coat of red colored her cheeks. "Very sweet and endearing to me. I see him as a friend more than a business partner, even though he doesn’t talk. And he is very handsome as well."

 

Thor felt a pang of jealousy as Sigyn described him. Still, it was good that Loki had a friend in the village. If Thor could get everyone to like or better, trust Loki, maybe the man didn’t have to hide away from the village. Maybe there will be one day where Loki could stay in the village alongside Thor.

 

Thor inched closer to Sigyn, his voice a deep hush. Even though they were alone in the chieftain’s front room, there were still prying ears somewhere. “What about Jord? Do you know if there is a connection between the two?”

 

Sigyn stared at Thor in wonder, her mouth agape at the thought. Thor had a strong feeling that there was something between Jord and Loki.  He had to know why she sent him to kill Loki.

 

“Not that I know,” she admitted. “Though there is a rumor that her husband was whisked away for a time by a fairy of the woods. But I doubt that has anything to do with Loki.”

 

“I see,” Thor muttered to himself. It still didn’t solve the great mystery, but it was a clue to a possible lead.

 

As much as Thor wanted to confront Jord, he didn’t know where to begin with her. Besides, there was another presenting matter to see to.

 

There was a man he needed to see.

 

\--

 

The journey to Loki’s hut was a long one this time, regardless of his horse or not. Thor left in the early afternoon, and already the sun was threatening to set. He had wanted to go earlier, but the items he tried to obtain had taken a far longer than expected to be arranged. Sleipnir was having an easier time going up the mountain though.

 

Thor was glad he took his horse this time around, as journeying back would have to be under cover of night. Thor dreaded the trip back home, on foot or horse. It was astonishing that Loki even bothered making it down to the village at all with these conditions! If Thor were he, he wouldn't dare to make the hours-long trip into something. He knew he could survive on the land but, maybe Loki couldn't help himself. Thor wished Loki lived closer to the village, just for Loki’s sake.

 

By the time he reached the hut, the sun was at its zenith to set. Hopping off his horse, he tied the reins to a nearby post near the cabin. As a chicken ran by his feet, Thor noticed Loki’s face in the window. Smiling, Thor waved at the man, who responded in kind. Loki disappeared from the window and reappeared a moment later at the open door.

 

“Good evening, Loki,” Thor greeted him. “I hope you are well.”

 

Loki nodded and opened the door for the man, Thor ducked under the low door frame and stood up in the hut. Smells of cooking flooded his noses; it smelled of meat and vegetables. “Did I interrupt your dinner?”

 

Loki shook his head, and he moved to his small cooking pot. He grabbed a spoon and poured stew into two bowls that were carefully balanced on his arm. The man walked over and placed the dishes of hot and steaming stew on the table. Thor took a seat in front of one of the bowls as Loki produced black bread from a stove. Thor observed the man as he moved like a dancer around the room. Despite the cramped size of the hut, he walked through it like it was nothing.

 

“You didn’t have to make me dinner, Loki,” Thor spoke as Loki sat down. “Though I appreciate it.”

 

Loki smiled and gestured for Thor to eat. Happy to oblige his host, Thor dipped his wooden spoon into the concoction of meat and vegetables. The warmth of the stew coiled around his soul as the mixture of fresh vegetables and titillating beef exploded in his mouth in a symphony of flavors. Thor didn't hold back the groan of pleasure as he tasted the food. Lunging forward, Thor grabbed hold of the bowl and tilted it back into his mouth, barely using the spoon to scrape down the sides.

 

By the time he was finished, his beard felt sticky with juices, and his host was staring at him in shock. Thor felt embarrassed, being stared down by those emerald green eyes. Flushed in the cheeks, Thor swallowed the last bit of the stew. “Really…delicious stew.”

 

Loki smiled and seemed to relax a bit. He picked up his spoon and daintily scooped up a spoon full. Thor watched him as he ate, quiet as always but his face was a masterpiece of expression. Loki too seemed to enjoy the food as well as Thor but didn't force it down his throat.

 

When Loki was finished, Thor felt hungry for more. Sensing it, Loki got up and refilled Thorns bowl again with stew. This time, Thor was slow in consuming his food.

 

“I brought you another gift, Loki,” he said in between bites. Pausing his meal, Thor pulled out a couple of items from his bag.

 

It was a inkwell, with crafted glass with a design of a hammer on the side. Thor placed several quills next to the inkwell. As the last piece was placed next to the inkwell; a thick leather bound book sat quietly next to the others.

 

Just like the time he received honey, Loki looked amazed at the display of gifts. He gently touched the cover of the book with such soft fingertips.

 

“It is a way for us to communicate,” Thor explained. “I don’t want us to rely on yes or no question for everything.”

 

Loki nodded in understanding. He flipped open the cover of the book, the first page blank just like the others. Thor bad to pat a pretty good coin for a blank book but the look on Loki face was worth it. Tears pooled at his eyes, threatening to spill. As much Thor rejoiced in his reaction, he didn’t want Loki to cry!

 

“Well? Try it out.” He insisted, gesturing to the book.

 

Loki opened the inkwell and dipped the quill inside. Carefully tipping it back and began to write.

 

_Hello Thor. It is nice to meet you._

 

Thor smiled brightly, "It's nice to talk to you...officially. I'm sorry for scaring you the first time we meet. It was not ideal. You did throw a knife at me."

 

_You deserve it. You scared me_.

 

"I'm sorry for my actions," Thor apologized again. "I had come here at the request of...another in the village."

 

_To check up on_ _me?_

Thor hadn't the heart to tell him the truth; that he was there to kill such an innocent man.

"Something like that."

 

Loki looked at him with puzzlement; Thor worried that his half lie was found out. It was those piercing green eyes of his that seemed like he wanted, needed to know more. Thor had to change the subject before he was found out to be a potential killer.

 

“Last time you said that you traded with the townsfolk, yes?” Thor asked. The bundles of herbs and other trinkets still laid next to the door. “How often do you go into the village?”

 

_Once a month or so. I’m going down there tomorrow to trade for clothes and food._

_  
_

“Let me escort you there,” he blurted out suddenly. His cheeks went a tinge of red from embarrassment. What was with this man and always bringing a flush to his cheeks? “That is, if you want me too.”

 

_I would appreciate the company down to the village._ Loki smiled as he finished the sentence.

 

Thor couldn’t help but beam at the thought of taking Loki to the village. There had been some significant improvements that he couldn’t help but share. “Excellent! We can take my horse down there.”

 

_You have a horse?_

 

“Yes, I do—”

 

Loki was already up towards the door. Opening it, he nearly dashed out outside. Following him, Thor found him starring so astounded at his horse. The book was still clenched in his hands.

 

_Can I pet him?_ Loki wrote quickly in the book.

 

Thor nodded, “Sleipnir is a gentle horse. He won’t bite.”

 

Loki handed him his book and quill as he approached the horse. The horse was a rich chestnut colored horse with a half white behind, spots emerging from the white to decorate the chestnut coloring. Sleipnir’s mane was a thick black hair, smooth to the touch, hung off his head in a river of black. He was an excellent horse.

 

Thor watched Loki stroke his hide, gently like everything Loki ever done. Loki was a gentle soul with a soft touch. Thor wondered how his fingers would feel on his flesh, would they be tender to the touch or would his fingers dig into his flesh?

 

Realizing his thoughts, Thor had to visible shake his head to clear those unwanted thoughts. Ever since he had met Loki, his thoughts had been filled with the man in luscious positions. It had to start at the time Thor saw him at the waterfall; it had to be!

 

Loki was looking at him with concern. “I’m fine, Loki, just clearing away some thoughts.” At least he could be honest with that.

 

A howl off to the distance awoke him up. Looking towards the source, he noticed the sun had completely gone down, revealing a twilight of dark blues and edge of darkness. “By the gods, I didn’t mean to be here so late.”

 

The journey back down the mountain would be dangerous, on foot or on horse. The pathway would be blanketed with darkness that Thor would inevitably trip and fall. Thor swallowed hard at the prospect.

 

_Stay here_. Loki wrote down in the book. _It will be too dark for you to travel. Sleipnir wouldn’t make it._

 

“What?” Thor was surprised at the idea of staying the night with Loki. It would be…different. “I don’t want to impose on you. I rather-”

 

Loki stopped him by smacking him in the arm. Thor hissed in pain, rubbing the sore spot. Loki quickly scribbled down in the pages. _I will not have you risk your neck because you are shy_.

 

Thor’s cheeks colored. He had a point; he didn’t want to risk his neck for a journey home. Still, to share the same room with Loki more than a few hours was daunting. “Alright,” he nodded. “I will stay with you.”

 

Loki smiled in relief and pleasure. Thor could survive one night with him. What could go wrong?

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be forewarn, there is mention of rape in this chapter, though as brief as it can be.

There were three times that the gods tested Thor. The first time was when he was a little child, no more than eight when he got lost during a thunderstorm. He became so lost that he had to hide in a cave for two days, surviving only on mushrooms and rain water. The gods were testing his will to live. The second time he was tested was during a battle in Vanaheim. He has arrived late to battle, his horse had fallen, only to be confronted by a large beast of a man. Thor, only an early age of seventeen, had to fight the bear of a man off with only a spear and dagger. He won in the end and the gods proved him worthy of holding Mjolnir and to be a warrior.

Now, they were testing a third time.

Thor stared at the bed against the wall of the hut. It was just large enough for two people, if pressed side by side. It was customary for a guest to sleep in the same bed as the host, as most people didn't have a spare bed to give. With Loki living by himself, Thor truly doubted he had a hidden bed somewhere in the tiny hut. He swallowed, surely the gods were laughing at him.

Thor was startled with a hand met his flesh of his arm. Turning around, he looked down at Loki who was holding up his book. _Is everything okay?_ The scribble said to him.

Thor wasn't going to bow down to just a strange situation! "I'm fine, Loki. It is just a small bed..."

_It isn't a bed for a Lord like you._ Thor could sense the timid in his written voice. _But it is the best I got to offer. If you want, I can sleep on the floor._

_"_ No!" Thor quickly shouted in protest. Knowing what he had done, he internally winced. He just backed himself up into a corner. "I'm sure your bed is just fine. I can make do. I have slept on the ground before, and I don't mind that."

Loki smirked and quickly wrote something in his book. Every so often, he would dip the quill in the inkpot on the simple cabinet in the room. _Is this before or after a drunken stupor?_

Thor's cheeks colored at Loki's teasing. "I mean on the battlefield. Not that I sleep during battle but camping. Us Vikings don't carry around beds like yours into battle; it gets in the way. We tend to sleep where we lie, and some men believe it brings us closer to gods; to sleep on the ground."

_You are the first Viking that I ever had the pleasure to meet_. _I hope they are kind and nice as you._

"Some are but," Thor bit his lip. He didn't want to expose Loki to the truth of the brutality of his culture. He was far too innocent for that. "Yes, they are."

Loki frowned at him, his scowl deep and angry. _Don't lie to me, Thor. I can handle it. I'm not some wallflower that needs protection._

Thor wanted to scream that he did. Loki was a mute man, living alone, anyone could take advantage of him. Loki was best kept safely guarded and protected at all cost. He was too sweet for this world. However, he proved a point. Loki wasn't truly a wallflower, as much as he looked like one with his lily-white skin. Thor sighed and sank down on the bed, it creaked in protest at the stronger weight.

"There are some of us who take great pleasure in raiding and pillaging," Thor explained. If it meant Loki would be satisfied, he would spill the truth and leave nothing hidden. "And there are those that...well...none of these men are in my group, that is for but there are those who take pleasure in raping people. Men and women both. They don't care, they just need that ounce of power."

There was no way Thor would allow those type of men within his group, nor his village. Even if they were conquering an enemy village, there would be no rape or heedless slaughter. They were there to claim the land, not to forsake someone's soul. 

_I see_. Loki wrote, sitting next to Thor on the bed, their thighs touching. Thor felt his body on fire at the simple of touches. _There are those in the world that take joy in hurting others just the sake of it._

Loki's face withdrawn into itself, his green eyes distant with sadness. Thor's heart ached and without thinking, grabbed Loki's soft hand into his rough one. With a squeeze, Thor made a promise. "I won't let anyone harm you, Loki. I swear on my birthright, my father's name, and my life."

Loki smiled, drawing back to the present. He didn't need to write down anything for Thor to know that he was grateful for the promise. Loki shifted closer and laid his head on Thor's shoulder, which caused Thor to inhale sharply. The man had no idea what he made Thor feel like. Absentmindedly, he rubbed Loki's hand with the pad of his thumb.

"Loki," his throat was closed with emotions. He drew back and tilted the man's chin up. "I need..."

_Yes?_ Loki's eyes seemed to say. Thor swallowed and called upon the gods to give him the courage he needed for this. “Can I…can I kiss you?”

Loki looked taken aback at the request. Thor heart sunk, worried that he misread the situation. He glanced away in shame, how dare he do that to Loki? Put him on the spot like-

Loki touched his cheek, drawing him sharply to the present. There a look of determination in those emerald green eyes of his, a courage that Thor found appealing. Loki nodded and leaned forward. Thor breath stuck in his throat as Loki pressed his lips against his. Thor didn’t know what to do as Loki’s lips slide over his. But wanting to let go of this moment, Thor wrapped his strong arms around the lithe frame of Loki, which pulled him closer towards Thor.

Thor felt Loki gasp against his lips as he pulled the man over b between his legs. Thor tilted his head further, drawing him in closer. A gentle tongue licked at Loki’s lips, begging for permission. Loki’s lips parted, letting in the tongue. Thor groaned as his tongue explored Loki’s mouth, his body shaking with desire. He pulled back, only to nip at his silent lips in thanks.

When Thor pulled away for the last time, he felt his heart hammering in his throat. Never had a kiss left him so weak headed. All he desired was to continue with the kiss, and maybe more. As he reached forward to do so, Loki hand shot up and placed two fingers against his lips. Thor had to wait for Loki to write, his patience running thin.

_It is getting late, Thor_. Loki wrote down. _We can do this another time._

Thor opened his mouth in protest. He was riding the high of the kiss and needed more! There was an unquiet hunger wrestling around his stomach. As he looked at Loki’s sharp face, Thor’s heart melted in solemn acceptance. Thor wanted Loki to enjoy it and if he wanted to take a break, so be it. There was plenty of time to kiss him later, Thor hoped.

\--

All through the night, Thor was unable to sleep properly. Each time he closed his eyes, he could feel the taste of Loki’s sweet lips on his. He had known the man for several days but never had anyone, let alone a man, captured Thor’s attention and desires. It didn’t help that the said man was currently curled up beside him.

Thor’s mind wasn’t just racing with thoughts of the kiss that kept him up all night. The bed was another matter entirely. It might have looked big enough for people however, it didn’t take in account to Loki’s body being sprawled out. His left arm was currently swung over his eyes as the other arm was outstretched, limping grabbing the air. His long legs were extended apart from each other, a foot in between Thor’s legs. Thor shifted in his spot, the only space that was afforded to him. At least the blanket was big enough for both.

As much as Loki was holding the rest of the bed hostage, Thor didn’t want to move him or himself from the bed. The warmth from the man was welcoming, like coming home to an already lit fireplace after a downpour.

Thor sighed, letting his head fall back onto the thin material called a pillow. If he had his way, Loki would be tucked under the finest cloth and furs, nestled against Thor. Closing his eyes, he could imagine it further. Loki’s hair would fall over his features, the ends tickling his nose. A content smile on his face and his bare body was exposed to the air. Not completely bare as his skin would be pink with possessive markings. He would be curled up next to Thor, a plan pressed down over his heart. The room would smell of them and the coatings of the fireplace.

Yes, Thor wanted Loki.

He wanted the man as much as he did want to make his father proud. Yet, as he thought more the image felt impossible. Society would deem that their relationship would be unfit, unwanted, and not welcomed. Despite all that, Thor couldn't help but wonder; did Loki feel the same way?

He had agreed to the kiss but, on reflection back, Loki didn't reciprocate the kiss; he let Thor take control. Maybe it was a fluke, that Loki felt something different and that is why he stopped the kiss. He probably didn’t want Thor the way he wanted Loki.

Resigning himself to his fate, he would take this night as the only chance to live his dream. Gently, he wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him against him. Loki groaned in his sleep but settled back down quickly as Thor maneuver him closer to Thor’s body.

He will have this night and no other.

\--

When Thor awoke, he awoke to the smell of meat and no Loki in his arms. Shifting up in bed, he quickly spotted the missing man currently tending to the cooking fire. Thor smiled to himself before he let the smile fall. He hadn’t slept so well in a long time, which he gathered was Loki’s doing. He would never have the man in his arms again, as fate would call for it.

“Good morning,” Thor said, getting up from the bed. He pulled on his garments quickly, lacing up his breeches as he spoke. “I hope you sleep well.”

Loki’s face was turned from him, as he kept to the fire. He nodded sharply before piling a plate with cooked sausages and hash of bacon. Thor moved to the table, where there was a pitcher of water next to a fresh loaf of bread ready for them. Loki must have woken earlier in the morning to get every prepare.   


As Thor sat down, Loki came with the other plate full of grand meat selection. Thor’s mouth began to water as he looked down at the find choices of meats. “All of this looks good, Loki.  You have my thanks.”

Loki’s smile was a little too tight for his taste. The slender man sat down across from him as took a bit of everything, even a heel of bread, for breakfast. He kept the book next to him, closed for the time being. Thor’s stomach felt queasy, surely Loki was just not a morning person.

“This is really good,” Thor had to said to fill the silence. “You are an excellent cook, Loki.”

Loki smiled in thanks and resumed his food.

Thor chewed on his lip, “Are you still planning to go into town today?”

Loki nodded.

“I would be more than happy to escort you, if that is what you wish.” Thor suggested, which got another nod.

Thor hated the silence, not the already silence that came from a mute hopst but he had missed the scratches of quill on paper as Loki “spoke”. Maybe the kiss was not as welcomed as he first thought.

“We can take Sleipnir down with us,” Thor spoke aloud. “It would be easier to down the hill with him. You are more than welcomed to ride him if you want.”

At that, Loki pulled his book opened. _I don’t know how to ride._

“All you need to know how to sit still and straight,” Thor reassured him. “I would be guiding him down the hill with you on top. I will be there to catch you if you fall off. No matter if I get my clothes dirtied or not. I would happy to walk through mud for you.”

Loki smiled broadly and made a soundless laugh. It made the marks on his lips stand out. _Okay_ he wrote. _If you don’t mind me being heavy._

“I could carry you with one arm,” Thor boasted, flexing out his arm.

_I would like to see that,_ Loki said. _But I would rather not fall on top of you. It would be too embarrassing._

Thor laughed in response. “Not to me,” he paused. “Maybe being dragged through the mud might not be ideal but I wouldn’t be a proper Viking lord if I didn’t care for my subjects.”

_Am I your subject, Thor?_

Thor licked his lips of meat juice, “Yes but only in name. I believe you to be a friend, Loki.”

Loki smiled brightly at that. _You are my friend too._

Whatever tension in the room soon disappeared from the world. Thor smiled in returned and together, they finished their breakfast.

“Shall we go?”

_Let’s._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of the chapter! Was looking for my muse to work with. Next chapter, we are going into the village. I can't get the image of how Loki sleeps out of my head :P I'm also looking for a beta reader, who can read over my work and give me notes. If you are interested, let me know :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thor tighten the straps to Sleipnir, making sure that the bundle of goods was well in hand. He smiled, his bright blue eyes shining in joy as he finished the last bit of the packing. Satisfied with his work, he looked over at Loki who was shepherding the chickens into their pen, least they escape and flee while they were out. After Loki closed the knee-high gate, he dusted his hands of dirt and soil. When he lifted his head, he smiled a bright smile towards Thor.

_You ready to go?_ He wrote down

Thor nodded his head, “I was thinking that it will be easier to ride together rather than walking the horse down the path. If Sleipnir can take my weight, he can surely take yours.” Thor explained

Loki looked hesitate at the horse in question. “Come on, I will help you up.” Thor came over to his side.

Loki throat bobbled with a hard swallow. He nodded softly, tucking the book and quill in one of the bags strapped to the horse. Thor had total faith in his horse; Sleipnir had been at his side for years, carrying war gear and equipment that was heavier than Thor and Loki combined. Thor kneeled before Loki, cupping his hands together. Loki took the hint and placed one of his feet in the joined hands. Thor lifted Loki in time for him to jump onto the horse. Loki let out a soundless yelp as he was suddenly on the horse. He thrashed about for awhile as he foreign to the height of the horse.

Thor bit back a chuckle but couldn’t stop the smile on his face. Loki glared his way as he adjusted to the seat. He grabbed the saddled and heaved himself up and over the horse, Thor rested right behind Loki. Reaching over the lithe man, Thor grabbed the reins and held them tight.

“You ready to go?” He whispered in Loki’s ear.

Loki nodded, his sharp face staring ahead. Thor patted Sleipnir’s behind and the horse startled to gallop. As they journeyed down the mountain side, Thor had to keep an arm wrapped around Loki to keep from jostling out of his seat as the pathway was bumpy. With Loki so close, Thor could smell a hint of rosemary on Loki, either from his natural scent or from the herbs he collected. Either way, Thor enjoyed the scent. It gave Loki a refreshing glow to him.

Having Loki pressed against Thor’s body made him remember the previous night before. The feel of Loki under his hands as he took his lips. Now, having him so close to him, so tantalizing close was causing blood to flow toward his groin. Thor had to control his own thoughts to combat his groin from becoming erect. He kept those thoughts at bay by thinking of neutral thoughts, like thinking about the journey ahead.

“We are almost there,” Thor said as they neared the halfway point. He could see the smoke coming from the village up ahead.

As Sleipnir stepped on a rock, sending both to rock sharply, Loki grabbed sharply to Thor's arms. Thor winced as he adjusted both back into position. Still, Loki was latched onto Thor like a snake. “Easy there,” Thor tried to reassure Loki. “I got you. I have always got you.”

Loki lessen his mighty grip on Thor but kept his hands wrapped around his arms. “Have you ever ridden before?” he asked Loki.

Loki shook his head in a ‘no’. Thor bit back a sigh; it made sense really. No wonder Loki was clinging to him so fiercely; he was afraid of falling over. Thor adjusted so that his arms were tighter around Loki, he wouldn’t let this man fall.

The journey to the village took an hour’s journey, thanks to the speed of Sleipnir. As they approached the village, many of the townspeople moved out of their way for their lord and the horse. Some of them bowed before Thor while others nodded their head in greetings. He felt proud, it tickled him that he was showing off his glory to Loki.

Thor stopped the horse and maneuvered down the beast, taking the reins towards a post. As he tied the reigns to the post, he looked up at Loki. The man was looking around the village in wonder, he hadn’t seen the place after being built up since Thor first landed on the shores.

Tapping his leg, Thor got his attention. “You ready to come down?” he asked, extending his hands to the man.

Loki nodded and swiped his leg over the saddled. Thor gripped onto his small waist and slowly slide him down the horse. Once Loki touched the ground, he let out a soundless sigh of relief, glad to be on the ground at last. Thor chuckled at how cute Loki was being.

“Where to first?” Thor was already taking the bags off Sleipnir. There were three large bags in total, some of them carried herbs while the others carried other miscellaneous materials.

Loki held up a hand to Thor, pausing him from continuing. He rummaged through the bag until he found that book and quill. _Follow me, Thor._ He wrote down quickly.

As Loki moved to pick up one of the bags, Thor swooped in and took it from him. Loki looked gab smacked as Thor heaved all three bags over his shoulders with ease. “Let me take care of it.” He insisted, through it was already too late for that.

Reluctantly, Loki agreed to Thor hauling the bags. Thor was at his beck and call as Loki walked through the village. As they moved through the village, many people stopped to look at their lord carrying bags like a servant, trailing behind the raven-haired man. Thor thought nothing of it, glad to be of service to Loki in any way possible.

Loki and Thor journeyed through the village until they came to a familiar hut. As soon as they approached, a familiar sight beheld them. Sigyn looked up from tending to her garden to see both Loki and Thor. At the sight of them both, she broke out into a grand smile.

“Loki! It is good to see you again!” she put down her spade to walk over to him. Once her eyes met Thor’s, she moved into a bow. “My lord.”

“What did I say about that, Sigyn?” Thor muttered under his breath, feeling a flush to his cheeks. Out of everyone in the village, other than his close friends and his warriors, only Sigyn had permission to call him by name.

“Force of habit,” she waved it off. “Come inside, take a load off.”

Both men followed the pretty blond into her hut. Sigyn’s hut was very humble, much like its owner. There was a long table in the middle of the room, several beds off to the side of the hut, leaves of herbs attached to the ceiling, and a cooking pit off to the side. There was a child fast asleep in one of the beds.

“I didn’t know you had children, Sigyn,” Thor whispered, dropping the bags to the floor.

“That is Astrid, one of my sisters.” the blond corrected him. “She is abed with a fever.”

Loki moved over and tapped Sigyn on the shoulder. _Let me look at her._

“Loki!” Sigyn gasped as she stared at him then the book. “You can talk? Well, not talk talk. But write? Well, that makes things so much easier. In the past,” she looked at Thor. “We had to mime with each other to understand one of another. Was the book your idea?”

“Aye,” Thor was glad for it. Loki smiled, no doubt glad to finally be able to talk to Sigyn. “It is one of my better ideas.”

“No doubt,” Sigyn nodded her head. “I would be more than happy to have you look at Astrid. But first, we need to talk business.”  


Loki nodded his head, placing the book down on the table. Thor moved aside as Loki and Sigyn pulled the bags closer to them. Thor watched them as they conducted business, Sigyn haggling for price for the herbs as Loki showed off his wares. Finally, after a long while, they were done. Sigyn was left with a couple of handfuls of dried and fresh herbs and plants while Loki made off with a fresh piece of bear fur and a couple of coins.

_May I see her now?_ Loki wrote down.

“Of course!” Sigyn got up from her chair and lead Loki over to the sleeping child.

Thor inched closer to the two, looking down from his spot. Loki was gentle as he sat down and stroked the strawberry blond hair from the child’s face. The child coughed wheezily but Loki didn’t flinch. Sigyn was the town’s healer but it didn’t stop her from letting Loki examined the poor child.

It didn’t take long for the child to stir, in a rage of coughing. She blind back bleary eyes and looked around. Her eyes landed on Loki. “Loki,” she coughed again. “Did you bring me sweets?”

Loki smiled, shaking his head. Sigyn stepped in and spoke for him. “Loki is going to examine you and make sure you are well.”

Astrid nodded her head, her eyelids already closing again. “Okay. Next time bring me some licorice.” she softly demanded before falling back asleep.

Loki finished his examination and stood up from the bed. He nodded at Sigyn, who he led back over to Thor. He plucked the book back up and wrote down his findings.

_Some elder flower and some ground up ginger would cut down the fever and settle the coughing. She should avoid solid food for awhile. Maybe make her some oatmeal. There should be some in my bag._

“That's what I thought so too,” Sigyn agreed. “Always good to get a second opinion on these matters. Do want something extra for the herbs?”

Loki shook his head. _It will be free of charge._

Sigyn pouted, her face grimacing at the deal. “But Loki, you need to sell those for yourself.”

Loki looked perplexed, not knowing what to do in this situation. Thor stepped in and came up with a solution. “How about lunch? We haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“I can do that.” Sigyn smiled, glad to not have a debt hanging over her head.

Sigyn served them up lunch post haste, serving up left over morning stew already heated back up. It was heartily, filled Thor’s stomach with its meat and choice vegetables. Sigyn and Loki talked to each other, Loki took over two pages to fill in Sigyn of years of silence. At the end of the meal, it was time for them to depart.

Sigyn waved them off, Thor clutching the left-over bags to his shoulders. The rest of the day was spent going between huts and houses, selling or trading Loki’s wares. At the end of the last house, the three bags were over flowing with materials and some coin. Loki was all smiles as he put in the last piece of cloth into his bag.

_Thank you, Thor. With your help, I managed to double my sells._

Thor blushed, dropping the bags for a while. “I didn’t do much, Loki. I just carried the bags and kept you company.”

Loki didn’t agree, signing in his book again. _Most of the time the villagers ignore me or give me less than I deserve. I think having their lord around was good for business._

As much as it pained Thor to know that Loki had been ripped off in the past, he was grateful for the praise he received. “Loki, I—”

“Thor!”

Thor looked up to see his friends approaching from the harbor. Thor couldn’t stop the smile as he looked upon Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun coming towards them. It was Fandral who spoke and was the one nearly running towards Thor. When the dirty blond-haired man got close, he opened his arms into a hug. Thor stepped forward and pulled his friend into a tight embrace. It had been sometime since he saw his dear friend.

Pulling away, he was greeted with hand from Hogun, who Thor clasped his forearm with his own. Hogun nodded in greeting and stepped back for Volstagg. Even though Volstagg was not part of the returning group, it didn’t stop him from pulling Thor into a bone breaking hug. Thor wheeze and patted his strong friend on the back, hoping that he would get the hint. Volstagg did and let go of the shorter man.

“It is good to see you all, my friends,” Thor greeted them. “It has been sometime since we last spoke. How was the journey?” Thor had sent Fandral and Hogun back home to gather supplies for the village.

“It was good and smooth,” Hogun commented on it. “We brought back much supplies and gifts from your father.”

Thor’s ears perked up at the mentioned of his father. “How is he? My father?”

“He is well,” his friend replied. “He is pleased with your accomplishments. Your mother also sends her best.”

Thor’s face broadened into a smile. “That is good to hear. Come, let me—”

“Who is this young creature?” Fandral spoke suddenly.

Thor followed Fandral’s gaze towards Loki, who was standing off to the side with the bags. Thor couldn’t stop his friend from walking forward and taking Loki’s hand into his. “My name is Fandral,” he bent down and kissed the pale fingers of Loki. “What is your name?”

Thor’s chest tightened with jealousy as he watched his friend flirt with Loki. He knew Fandral’s tricks of seduction, and there was no way that Loki was going to fall prey to it. “ _His_ name is Loki, Fandral. He is my….my friend.” As much as he wanted to claim Loki, to protect him, it wouldn’t do anyone good if he did.

The mentioned of his gender didn’t stop Fandral from gazing deeply into Loki’s eyes. Loki shifted, uncomfortable under the stare, his green eyes quickly finding Thor and silently pleaded for help. Thor took up the charge and stepped forward, placing a hand on Fandral’s shoulder. “He is very skittish around strangers.” He made up.

At least Fandral got the hint and backed away from Loki. He solemnly bowed deep in apologies. “I’m truly sorry, dear Loki. I didn’t mean to frighten you so. I’m a friend of your dear Thor.”

Loki brought up his book. _A friend?_

Fandral looked at Thor for guidance, as the book was strange to him. “Loki can’t speak,” Thor explained before looking at Loki again. “Yes, Fandral is a dear friend of mine. He has fought by my side on many battles in the past, both on and off the field.”

“Aye,” Fandral nodded. “I would gladly die for him if need be. We all would.” He gestured towards the others.

Protecting him, Thor stood closer to Loki. “These are my other friends,” he said, pointing to Volstagg and Hogun. “The small one is Hogun, he is deadly with twin blades as I am with a hammer. He doesn’t speak much but he is very wise. The tall and large one—”

“Are you calling me fat?” Volstagg interjected, his arms folded.

“I call it as I see it,” Thor answered back.

Volstagg was silent as he looked at Thor with neutral eyes.  Finally, the man erupted into a full belly laugh. “Aye, I am large and fat. But much is more muscle than fat.” He patted his belly.

Thor smiled, “He is Volstagg. You should listen to his stories, they will captivate you deeply. He is quite good at his words.”

“How long have you two been friends?”  Fandral asked Thor.

Thor looked down at Loki, “He lives in the woods outside of the village. We were coming down to help sell and trade his wares.”

“Is that all?” Fandral asked with a raised eyebrow. “I never took you to be an errand boy, Thor.”

Thor’s face flushed, he was right about that. Most of the time, Thor relied on his servants to gather things for him and help with deliveries. He didn’t realize until now that he was doing the same for Loki. However, it didn’t stop Thor from wanting to help Loki out more. It felt nice to support Loki and his endeavors.

Fandral suddenly clapped his hands together, “I know something! Why doesn’t Loki come with us to the feast tonight?”

“I don’t know,” Thor replied. “Surely, you want to get back home before night falls, Loki.”

Loki looked around before writing down something in his book. _I would like to attend if that is alright with you, Thor? I can journey back home tomorrow morning._

Thor’s heart blossomed at the thought of Loki staying the night. It would be the second night in the row that Loki was around Thor. The thought made a smile emerged from Thor’s face. 

“Then it is agreed upon,” Fandral spoke. “We shall feast and celebrate our return and Loki shall join us!”

The other two cheered at the prospect, as Fandral looked smug at having come up with the idea. Thor shook his head, he cared deeply for his friends, but they sometimes could be too much. Thor looked back at Loki who looked pleased and a touch hungry at the promise of a feast. There was something endearing about that look on him.

Thor lead the group to the feasting hall where the town people were already preparing for the night’s feast. The feasting hall was the second largest structure they had in the village, the first one being the chieftain’s home. Thor placed Loki’s bags by the door and lead Loki further into the hall. The walls were decorated with warrior’s shields, antlers of raging beasts, and furs of different animals. There was a large fire pit in the middle of the room, long and rectangle and racks of meat were being spun over. There was a large pig next to a rack of cow’s ribs being slowly cooked over the open fire.

Thor led Loki to the high table in the room, a table reserved for the chief and his guests. Loki began to look apprehensive at it before Thor reached over and squeezed his hand. Surely Loki hadn’t ever been invited to an esteem table before.  “You are my guest, Loki,” he assured him. “You are free to go about as you will. I want you at my side.”

Loki stared at Thor, trying to gauge his mood. Once he realized that Thor wasn’t joking around, to make fun of him, Loki nodded and took a spot on the dais next to Thor’s seat. Thor smiled and took the large chair in the middle of the table.

Soon everyone in the village moved into the feasting hall as the smells of the meats permeated the air around them. Thor smiled as his people took their spots at the long tables in the room. He caught the sight of Sigyn with Theoric, who in turned, waved at them in greeting. As the noise from the village filled the room, Thor stood up from his chair.

As the sight of their chief, the room hushed to a dead silence as all eyes were on Thor. “Welcome everyone! My heart fills with joy at seeing you all here. Even you Vlad,” he pointed at a man in the crowded. The man ducked his head down low as everyone laughed in merriment. “We welcome the safe return of our men who went across the narrow seas to come back with supplies from our motherland. Let us rejoice at their return!”

Everyone exploded into applauds as they greeted the returning warriors and craftsmen back their village. “Let us feast!” Thor roared over the clapping.

The servants emerged from the crowd and took their turns tending to the warriors and other people of the village. Thor smiled at the female servant as he was served his mead and food, she smiled in returned, her cheeks tinted red. He waved her off, as she tended to Loki.

“I hope you are enjoying yourself, Loki,” Thor said as he turned his head. The sight caught him off guard.

Loki was digging his fingers into the sliver of ribs he was served, his teeth gnawing at the meat in earnest. It was as if he never been served food before! Thor watched in mute horror as Loki ravaged the meat, specks of oily fat staining his cheeks. At long last, Loki looked up to find Thor starring at him. Loki had the curtesy to blush at being found out. He straightened up his chair and dabbed his cheeks with the napkin.

“Good food?” Thor asked

Loki nodded his head. His fingers were too stained with grease to write down his book. Thor chuckled and heaved his rib onto Loki’s plate. “By all means; continue.”

 Loki smiled before he dug back into the food, just as ravenous. Thor chuckled and took a sip of his mead. As he stared at Loki eating his food, he was reminded of a time when he thought how appealing it was to feed Loki scraps of food from his plate. How his lips would wrap around his digits in splendor. As much as tantalizing that image was, it was not feasible now. If Thor so much as dared to feed Loki by hand, Loki would surely bite his fingers cleaned off!

Thor shuddered at that thought, that was not an image he would keep in his thoughts tonight. As he lost in thought, he didn’t realize someone was at his side until they spoke.

“Darling creature, isn’t he?” Fandral spoke in his ear.

Thor jumped in his seat, wiping his head around to face his friend. “What are you talking about?”

“Your friend Loki,” he sat down beside him in the empty chair. It was a chair saved for the chieftain’s wife.  “He is simply adorable.”

Thor frowned, not liking how the way his friend was talking about Loki. His grip on his mug tighten. “He is not a plaything.”

“I never said he was,” Fandral gasped, looking shock at Thor. “I’m just saying, if you wouldn’t mind me courting him….”

“Are you out of your mind?” Thor nearly shouted. “You can not and will not touch a single hair on Loki’s head, you hear me? He isn’t someone you can mess around with.”

Fandral pulled away, “I’m sorry if I touched a nerve, Thor. I meant nothing by it.”

“Good,” he sculled the drink. He nearly growled. “Make sure you keep it that way.”

Taking the hint to leave, Fandral left his side and journey back to his spot beneath the dais. As soon as he was gone, Thor was racked with emotions. He nearly bit the head off of one of his closet friends, and for what? A man that wasn’t his to begin with? Thor sighed and ordered another drink from one of the servants. As the servant filled his cup, Thor wondered what his father would say about his actions.

Odin would call upon Thor to act with tradition. To point out that a man should lay with a woman, not a man. That Thor would better spend his time courting, or wooing, a woman than try to kiss a man. No matter how much Loki made Thor feel about himself. How beautiful and lovely the man was. It was still taboo. Thor winced as the word came to mind.

Taboo.

It was taboo to lay with a man. It was taboo to think of how arousing the man made him feel. It was taboo to think of a future with Loki. Taboo, taboo, taboo.

“Another,” he growled out, ushering a servant over to refill his already empty mug.

As Thor knocked back his mead, he kept thinking how everyone would look upon him with disgust. There would be no cheers, no cries of joy at his presence, only sneers and hisses at his visage. All because if Thor choose Loki. He was damned.

If he was to be damned, then it better be for the right reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this chapter was long! Hopefully, more and more chapters will be long as this one was. If I take too long to write, it is because of several different projects I have working on. It shouldn't interfere much with this story but, you can never know! Please send kudos and comments; especially comments, they give me life!


End file.
